The present invention relates to a pair of safety glasses and, more particularly, to a pair of safety glasses formed by attaching two shields to a pair of optical eyeglasses, providing assembling convenience and stability.
A pair of optical eyeglasses generally includes a frame and two temples. Two lenses with optical power are mounted in the frame to rectify the eyesight of a wearer. However, the optical glasses do not include any shield for protecting the temples of the wearer. Thus, the eyes of the wearer could be damaged by alien objects from between the lenses and the temples of the wearer. The wearer can wear a pair of safety glasses including a shield on each side thereof to avoid the alien objects. However, the lenses of the safety glasses without optical power are not suitable for nearsighted or farsighted wearers. If the wearer wears the optical eyeglasses and the safety glasses at the same time, the wearer will feel heavy and uncomfortable while causing inconvenience to carriage.